A malicious file, such as malicious software (“malware”), may refer to any software used to disrupt computer operations, gather sensitive information, gain access to private computer systems, or the like. A malicious file may include a variety of types of hostile or intrusive software, including a computer virus, a worm, a Trojan horse, ransomware, spyware, adware, scareware, or other malicious software.
A client device on a customer network may download a file that is a malicious file during operation of the client device on the customer network or on another network. The file may be executed on and infect the client device before a security device analyzes the file. The file may also infect other client devices on the customer network.